Last Hope
by greeneyeswe3tie
Summary: CB future fic. It's been 8 years since Blair seen Chuck. A business trip takes her back to the UES and she runs into Chuck. Will she be able to give him another chance? Summary sucks, but give it a chance please.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is my second fic. I hope you all enjoy it. Don't forget to review.

**Disclaimer:** I didn't put any disclaimer in my first story, but I guess it won't hurt. I do not own Gossip Girl or any of the characters.

"_It's too late, Chuck." Blair couldn't bare to look at Chuck's face. She didn't want to see the heartbreak in his eyes. No her own heart was breaking. _

Blair opened her eyes. Damn that Chuck. She hasn't seen or heard from him in eight years, and yet he still seemed to haunt her dreams. Blair, now twenty-six, has been living in France

for the best four years. The only contact she has with the UES is with Serena, and of course the occasional phone call to her mother. The night she had told Chuck that she was done

still haunts her. She knows she did the right thing. She would of eventually been destroyed. Blair cried herself to sleep at night for months. She knew she would never love anyone else

like she loves Chuck. But she knew what she had to do. For the rest of the school year, Blair avoided Chuck. Then she spent the summer in France with her father, back to the states

just in time to start Yale. During that summer Blair decided what she would do for the rest of her life. Blair is the founder and president of the Last Hope foundation. The foundation

helps young teenagers and adults with alcohol and drug abuse. Not too mention the foundation has been successful in having opium outlaw everywhere in the world.

"When does your plane leave B?" Blair was on the phone with Serena. Blair was going to actually return to UES. Her foundation was trying to set up an office in NY. So unfortunately,

Blair has to be in NY for the next two weeks. "I still have five hours before my plane leave. I still need to finish packing. So I should be in NY early tomorrow morning, around four am. S,

you don't have to pick me up. That's an indecent time. I can just catch a cab or something." "This is not up for a debate. I'm picking you up. I miss you B." "I miss you too S. Now I'm

going to get off of here so I can finish packing or I won't make my flight. And you won't get that promotion." "Ok. See you soon. Love you B." Blair hung the phone up, and looked over

to the picture she has on her dresser of the two bffs. Three years ago, Blair convinced Serena to come work for her foundation. She told Serena that the foundation was inspired by her.

She turned her life around from drugs and alcohol. The kids listen to Serena. They see a role model. If she could quit that lifestyle, then they could too. But Serena always knew that the

foundation was for Chuck. If it weren't for the alcohol and drugs, Chuck and Blair would probably be married by now. But Blair refused to even mention his name. But once the office in

NY is built, Serena will be CEO of the NY branch of the foundation.

When Blair stepped off of the plane, she immediately spotted Serena. The two girls run to each other. "S I know you are probably exhausted, but do you mind if we stop somewhere

and get coffee?" Serena couldn't help but laugh. "Of course." The two friends walked out of the airport laughing. "S are you telling me that you for once aren't seeing anyone?" "I think I

need to focus on me for once. Make me happy first. And don't give me that lecture. You haven't dated in years." "Well I'm a busy woman. And I have been on dates. The guys just bore

me." "That's because they're not Ch-" "Stop right there S. You know the rules. That name is not to be mention ever. But I want to talk to you about the foundation. It's growing by the

day. And you have done wonderful work. But I'm afraid I can't give you that CEO position." Blair paused for a minute before continuing. She couldn't help but notice the disappointed

look in Serena's eyes. "I need help with running the whole foundation. I had my lawyer draw up these contracts. I want you to be my partner in the foundation. Serena I'm giving you

the vice president position. Don't worry you can do it from here in NY. I know how much you love it here. And I'll be in NY more often. I need you S." Serena eyes were fill with tears.

"Blair, I would love too. Now give me those papers so I can sign them. Come on let's get out of here and go get some sleep."

Blair couldn't help but think about Chuck as she drifted off to sleep. She knew he had control over Bass Industries again. He was always in the papers. He didn't party as much as when

he was seventeen. But he was still Chuck Bass, and always had a new woman every week. She could feel the tears coming down as she drifted off to sleep. Hours later Blair was in the

living room with Serena. "S we have to go out tonight. We don't have to deal with any foundation business until Monday. We have to celebrate your big news." "That has to be the

second best thing you've suggested since you got here B. It's been forever since we had a night out on the town." Blair couldn't help but smile. It's been years since she had any real

fun. Later that night they were at the newest hot spot. Blair couldn't believe how much fun she was having. Serena couldn't help but smile at her friend. She hasn't seen Blair cut loose

and just have fun in years. The two girls finished dancing to the song, and headed to the bar for another round of drinks. "I'll be right back B. I need to make a trip to the bathroom."

Blair just nodded. Then she heard his voice from behind her. "What do we have here. It's been a long time. Care for another drink Waldorf." Blair froze. The voice she never wanted to

hear again, yet she dream about it every night. She turned to face him. He still took her breath away. "Not a chance in hell Bass."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Reviews are what keep me motivated. Usually when I'm motivated I keep writing. **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Gossip Girl or any of the characters. If I do Blair would be out of the picture and Chuck would be with me. :)**

Serena headed back towards Blair when she spotted them. She knew this couldn't be good. She made her way over to Blair as fast as she could. "Stay away from her Chuck. Come on B let's get out of here." Blair let Serena pulled her away from Chuck. She was glad that Serena had pulled her away. She didn't think she had the will power to move. "S I don't want to leave. I'm actually having fun for once in my life and I'm not going to let him run me out of here. Come on, let's go dance." Serena just stared at her best friend in disbelief. Blair could have the world fooled, but Serena knew better. She knew that Blair still cried herself to sleep over him. He broke her heart, and although Blair may have put most of it back together, she knew that there was still a big piece missing. Serena just kept her mouth shut and followed Blair out on the dance floor.

After a while Blair forgot all about her run in with Chuck. She just kept dancing her heart out. For once she cut herself loose; for once she felt free. Then she made a mistake. She glanced over to the bar at the wrong time. He was sitting at the bar drinking his scotch staring at her. Their eyes meet. She couldn't look away. She was surprise that he weren't surrounded by women. Blair finally broke away from his stare. She made her way over to where Serena was dancing. "S let's get out of here." Serena glanced over to the bar where Chuck was still sitting, still watching Blair, and then looked back at Blair whom seem to be trembling a little. She didn't even hesitate as she took Blair's hand and led her to the exit. Blair could still feel Chuck's eyes on her, and one last glanced confirmed this before she stepped out of the club. She could feel the tears coming, but not from her eyes, they were coming from her heart.

By the time they made it back to Serena's the tears had managed to find their way to Blair's eyes and were escaping. "Serena you were right. I'm still in love with him. I thought if I threw myself in work I would forget. I thought that it would make it easier if I didn't return back to UES. There would be less of a chance in running into him. But I knew I couldn't hide forever. His memory haunted me just about every night. Everywhere I went he was always in magazines and in the news. I couldn't escape him. I knew I eventually would have to return back here. I didn't expect to run into him so soon. I felt like my heart is breaking all over again. I don't know what to do anymore." Serena took Blair into her arms. "I know. It's going to be ok. I'm here for you." An hour later Serena manage to get Blair into her pjs. They were now in Serena's room watching _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ and eating ice cream. Double chocolate fudge ice cream to be exact. Chocolate can fix any problem. Serena glanced over and saw Blair sound asleep. She had seen a lot of Chuck in the past eight years. Her mom was his adoptive mom after all, and surprisingly Chuck and Lilly formed a great relationship. She was hoping that Chuck would have been away on business when Blair came back. She knew that this wouldn't be the last time they would encounter Chuck. As Serena drifted off to sleep she knew that this will be a long two weeks.

Blair opened her eyes the next morning and was at first startled. She was definitely not in her own bed, let alone her own house. Then she remembered. She was back in New York at Serena's. Memories of last night came flooding back to her. She saw Chuck last night. She wanted to crawl back under the blanket and never get out of bed. At that moment Serena came bursting through the door with a tray. Blair eyed the tray suspiciously. "And what exactly is this?" "I made you breakfast B." "Serena you don't have to-" "I know, but you're a guest in my home, and I'll do as I please. I've missed you B. This is just my way of thanking you for coming to visit and you know all you've done for me. By the way I told my mom that you're in town and she insisted on having dinner tonight." "Perfect. I've missed you're mom. Can't wait to see her." "That's not all. She wanted to throw a party for you. But I talked her out of it. I knew you didn't want to make a big fuss about your visit. I had talked her out of it until I mention my new position in the company. She insisted a party right then. To celebrate my promotion and you're homecoming visit. I couldn't talk her out of it. And to give you a fair warning he'll probably be there too." "Serena you know how I just love parties. Don't worry about that arrogant jerk. Last night I did a lot of thinking. It's time to let go. I've been holding on to the past for too long. I need to stop focusing on what could have been. Now we have a party to attend to tonight, and that requires shopping for the perfect outfits. But before the shopping I have to visit my mother dearest, and you are coming with me." After hours of searching for the perfect dress to wear tonight, Blair was about to give up. Then she spotted it. It was a white halter top gown with diamonds decorating the top. It had a slip half way up to her hip. The dress made her feel sexy yet still elegant at the same time. It was perfect.

"Blair if we don't leave now we are going to be extremely late." Blair took one last look in the mirror. "S do I really look ok?" "You look absolutely stunning." Blair smiled because she knew it was true. She had a diamond necklace with matching diamond earrings that went perfectly with her dress. Her hair framed her face in curls, and her make-up was perfect. "Ok S, I do believe there's a part with the guests-of-honor missing." The two girls headed out the door. When they arrived at the party, Lilly came rushing up to Blair and gave her a big hug. "Blair, honey you look gorgeous. I'm so glad you're here. It hasn't been the same without you. Enjoy yourself, this is all for you two." Serena gave her mom a kiss on the cheek. Serena and Blair spotted Chuck at the same time. Serena could tell Blair was about to question the fact that he's dateless. "Chuck never brings women around family. He says family is sacred." Blair just nodded. "I think I'm going to walk over and say hello." "B are you-" "I have to do this S. I said I'm going to let him go. Well I can't let him go if I avoid and ignore him. I'm done hiding from him. Keep a lookout for the signal if I need you." Serena couldn't help but smile at the mention of the signal. They both ended up going to Yale for college. When Serena was able to drag Blair out, they created a signal in case one of them needed to be save from horny college guys. Chuck watched Blair walked right up to him. He had to admit he was a little bit confuse. Whatever she wanted he knew he couldn't refuse her. Not tonight, not when she looks like an angel that fell from heaven. "Good evening Bass. I believe you owe me a drink from last night."


	3. Chapter 3

Chuck returned from the bar and handed Blair a drink. They both stood there in an awkward silence. Both unsure what to say to the other. Chuck spoke first. "You look stunning tonight." Blair couldn't help but smile. "You don't look too bad yourself Bass." Another awkward silence. "I've heard you got your position back at Bass Industries." "It was one of my father's last wishes. I took it over after I finished college of course. I've heard that you have your own company as well. You've accomplished a lot these last few years." Blair just nodded. She couldn't talk about her foundation with Chuck. She looked around for Serena, and gave her the signal. She couldn't be alone with Chuck anymore. He probably is about to blame her for the limited access to drugs. "Sorry Chuck, but I need to steal Blair away from you." Blair didn't even look back at Chuck. She knew he would still be there staring at her. "Thanks S. It was too awkward. It's like we didn't even know what to say to each other. And then he started to talk about my foundation-" "I know B. You don't have to explain to me. And don't forget it's our foundation now." Serena looked at her friend to her smiling at her. It was still weird to say. Our foundation. It was no longer Blair's foundation, but ours. "How long did it take me to get over Dan. You were there for him during the whole time. And I will be here for you until the day comes that you can look at Chuck and feel nothing." "Thank you S. I suppose since we are the guests-of-honor we should be sociable." The rest of the night flew by. "You ready to go B. It's getting late, and we have that big meeting in the morning." Blair just nodded her head and went to find Lily. Serena gave her mom a hug and kiss along with a promise to come to dinner later in the week; then walked downstairs to wait for Blair. Blair gave Lily a kiss on the cheek and told her what a beautiful party she had thrown them. She was about to step out of the door when she realized that Chuck was standing by her exit. "Goodnight Chuck." "Always a pleasure Waldorf." And Chuck bent over and whispered into Blair's ear, "Palace bar tomorrow night at 8." And with that Chuck was gone.

Blair could still feel Chuck's breath as she laid in bed that night. His words played over and over again in her head. Eight years had past and Chuck still has the same effect on her. He may have matured a little over the years, but he was still the same womanizer that broke her heart. Blair on the other hand is a different person. She kept telling herself that she's a stronger person, and could resist Chuck. Yes, resisting Chuck would be easy.

Serena was nervous in the next morning. She's never attended one of the foundation's business meetings. "S, chill out. It'll be fine." And Blair was right. The meeting went over smoothly. The board loved the idea of Serena being partner and vice president of the foundation. The next week would be easy. The board already found a perfect office building for the New York branch of the foundation. It had an amazing view of the city. Not only was Serena and Blair's offices were next to each other, but there was a conjoining door between the two offices. "So since you have an office over here, does that mean you'll be visiting NY more often B?" Blair just gave Serena a smile. "Of course. I'm starting to realize how much I really do miss NY. And of course you'll visit me more in France. And we'll set you an office over there." Serena couldn't help but give Blair a hug. "Have I told you that you are the best?" Blair couldn't help but giggle. They both stood at the window in Serena's office looking at the city. "I can't help but feel some deja vu with this location." And that's when they both spotted the building across the street. "Bass Industries. Just my luck," Blair whispered.

Serena and Blair arrived home around five exhausted. After they left the new office, a much needed retail therapy was needed. The two girls couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the living room. There were bags everywhere from their shopping. Serena looked at the clock and then at Blair. "Aren't you suppose to be meeting Chuck tonight?" "He's the one who said to meet him, I never agreed to it." "Stop kidding yourself Blair. We both know you are going tonight. So wear something that will make his eyes pop. Don't worry about me. I'm meeting my mom for dinner tonight. Which by the way I'm running late and she's going to kill me." Serena picked up her purse and walked out the door. Blair just sighed and started going through clothes to find the perfect outfit for tonight.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the differt spacing formats in each chapter. I'm having a little bit of trouble with editing the spacing on here. If anyone could help me out that would be great. Don't forget to review. Reviews=happy, which means I'm more motivated to write and there will be more updates. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A?N: I know it's been like a month since I've updated. I couldn't decide what direction to take the fic in next. And I kind of forgot about it. But I'm back, and on top of things now. Let me know what you think of the new couple in this chapter.**

Blair walked into the bar at 8:30. It didn't took long to find Chuck sitting a lone at the bar. She stood there for a moment before taking a seat next to Chuck, and order herself a martini."You're late Waldorf." "You're lucky that I even came. But what I want to know Chuck why am I here?" Chuck just looked at Blair. He took his hand and touched her face. He could feel Blair's body stiffen. "I've missed you Blair." Blair's heart was beating so fast she was sure that Chuck could hear it. Blair had every intention to push his hand from her face. But when she took his hand from her face she couldn't let go of it. For a few moments they just stared at each other. Memories started to flood Blair's mind. She let go of his hand. Blair looked down at her empty drink; she needed another one. When she looked back up Chuck was watching her. She thought she saw a bit of sadness in his eyes. "Why did you run away Blair?" "I didn't run a way Chuck. I went to Yale." "After Yale Blair. You left. I always thought you would come back here after you graduated." " I wanted to spend more time with my dad." Blair finished her second drink and ordered a third one. "I went to your graduation Blair." Blair head shot to Chuck more confused than ever. "I had to see you. After the ceremony, I tried to find you, but you were gone." Blair was in shock. Chuck came to her Yale graduation and then tried to find her. She didn't know what to say or even what to do. All Blair knew was she had to get out of there. "I have to go Chuck," Blair mumbled. When she got to the door she took one last look back at Chuck. Chuck sat there watching her. Blair could of swore she saw a tear in his eye.

Chuck finally found her. It took him three hours, but he had found her. And there she sat in a bar in Brooklyn. He watched her flirt with some guy. He felt like pounding the guy in the face. He couldn't take it any more. He walked up to her. "Blair let me take you home." Blair turned to Chuck. "What are you doing here Bass?" Blair turned towards her new friend. "Will you excuse me for a minute." He just nodded his head. Blair pulled Chuck across the room. "What are you doing Bass?" "I could ask the same thing Waldorf. This isn't who you are." "How do you know that. You haven't seen me in eight years." "And just how much have you had to drink?" "I don't think that is any of your business Chuck." "Blair don't do this. Just leave with me. I'll take you to Serena's." "No Chuck. I'm staying. I'm having fun. Just leave me a lone." At that moment the guy she had been talking to walked up to them. "Hey Blair do you want to get out of here?" Blair looked at Chuck and then smiled at the guy. "That sounds perfect." For the second time that night Chuck watched Blair walk out of the door. The guy at stopped at the door and turned towards Chuck and gave him a wink. Chills ran up Chuck's spine. He got a bad feeling about this guy.

* * *

After dinner with the family Serena didn't want to go home just yet. So she decided to stop by her favorite coffee shop. The only bad thing is the coffee shop is in Brooklyn. She secretly hoped that Dan didn't live in Brooklyn anymore. But luck was never on her side. As she walked in there he sat. And he wasn't alone. Nate was with him. Serena was surprise that they were still close after all these years. Dan spotted her and waved for her to come over. Much to her amazement he gave her a hug. Nate spoke up. "Serena, it's so good to see you. Join us. Let's catch home." Serena gave Nate one her famous smiles. "I'm a little surprise that you two are still close friends after all these years." Nate and Dan exchanged looks. "Dan I think we should tell her. We can't keep it a secret forever." Serena just looked from Dan to Nate. "What's going on? Secrets? Dan you hate secrets." "Serena, our last break up was hard on me. But Nate was there for me. And well we both discovered hidden feelings-" "What Dan is trying to tell you is that we are both gay, and we are together." Serena was in shock for a minute, and then she started laughing. Nate and Dan were both confuse. "It finally makes sense. It actually doesn't surprise me that you are together." They all started laughing.

A few hours later, Serena glanced down at her watch. "Omg it's getting late. I need to get home. Blair is probably worry sick about me." Nate looked confused, "Blair? I thought she's living in France." "She is but she is visiting me for a while." "I've heard great things about her company. She has really made a difference in this world," Dan commented. "I can't believe I forgot to tell you. You have made me partner in her company. But I really should get going. You both should come over for dinner tomorrow night. I'm sure Blair would love to see you both." "That sounds great Serena." As Serena walked out the door she couldn't help but shake her head. Her ex boy friend and ex lover. Who would of thought. By the time she got home it was after 2 am and Blair wasn't home. She became worried, and then she remembered that she went to see Chuck. And Serena knew where that was headed.

* * *

Chuck couldn't shake that feeling off. So he walked out the bar right after Blair and her friend did. He looked up and down the street. He knew they couldn't of gone far. He left right after they did. And that's when he heard it. Cries and screams from a woman. And he knew that scream. He ran towards the sound. It took him straight to an abandoned and dark alley. And there Blair was laying on the dirty ground. And her new friend on top of her. Blair's dress was all torn up. Chuck raced over to them and pulled him off and then threw a punch in his face. The guy immediately disappeared. Chuck looked down at Blair, and he could feel his heart break. He picked her up and took her back to his limo, and told the driver to take him home. When Chuck got back to his apartment, Blair was passed out. He put one of his pajama's set on her, and put her in his bed. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He pushed back some of her hair from her face, and then whispered "I shouldn't of let you go."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in forever. But I had writer's block, and well I'm back! :) I hope yall enjoy this. As always reviews are welcome. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or any of the characters. If I did Chuck and Blair would be having limo sex every episode. :)**

**This chapter is dedicated to Kali, my twin. Yall should thank her, because without her, there might not be this update. :)  
**

Blair woke up the next morning and wasn't sure where she was at. The surroundings looked familiar, yet she couldn't place it. She looked down to see what she was wearing. Blair was confused with what she saw, these were definitely not her pajamas and they were definitely a guy's pajamas. That's when she looked across the room and saw him sleeping on the floor. Memories of what had happened last night started to flood her mind. Blair shot straight up in the bed in horror. Chuck Bass had saved her from.....Blair couldn't even think the words. _I have to get out of here. _As Blair got out of bed, something in the corner caught her eye. She walked over to Chuck's desk, and there she saw it. Over the years Blair has been magazines and newspapers dealing with the over night success of her foundation. As she shifted through the recent clippings on the desk, she opened the book that was beneath them. Blair eyes widen as she looked at the older clippings. Every newspaper and magazine article was there. Even the ones from other countries. Blair knew she needed to get out of there now. She walked over to where Chuck was sleeping on the floor and whispered, "I'm sorry Chuck." And she gently kissed his forehead and disappeared out the door.

As soon as Blair walked into Serena's apartment she was attack by her blond friend. "Blair! Where have you been? I've been so worried about you," Serena was nearly in tears as she hugged her best friend. That's when Blair heard Serena gasp. "B what are you wearing? Did you-" "Serena it's nothing. It's a long story-" "Blair Waldorf I know who exactly these belong to. I thought you were-" Serena stopped after she saw Blair's expression. "B how about I make some coffee and you tell me all about it." Blair just nodded her head in fear of if she tried to speak tears would escape, and followed her friend into the kitchen.

The two girls talked all morning. Blair told her everything that happened. Well everything that she could remember. She barley remember Chuck pulling the guy off of her and taking her back to his place. "And the next thing I know I'm waking up in his bed with these pajamas on." Serena couldn't help but smile, she knew that Chuck and Blair are meant to be. Serena's smile got bigger as Blair told her about the clippings. "Now S I told you about my very eventful night, and now it's your turn." Serena started to tell Blair all about her night, and finally got to the part where she ran into Dan and Nate. "Dan and Nate are what?!" Blair screamed. Shocked filled her face. And then Blair started laughing. "I knew it! Serena I knew deep down Nate was always gay. That would explain it all. But Dan, who knew?" And the next thing Serena knew they were both laughing. "Serena we have to invite them to dinner soon. I have to catch up with them." "How about tomorrow night B? I'll give them a call later and see if they are free." "That's sounds great Serena."

For the rest of the day the girls talked and watched movies. They decided having a girls day in was the best thing after the night they had. Blair had finally turned off her phone, after 15 text messages, 10 missed calls and 5 voice messages all from Chuck. Serena told Blair to at least let Chuck know that she's ok. But Blair just shook her head. "Today is about just you and me S. Chuck and the rest of the world can wait till tomorrow." Serena just smiled at her and gave her friend a hug. "I love you Blair."

Blair knew the time would come eventually. She didn't want to admit it to Serena. Hell, she didn't want to admit it to herself. Blair was afraid to go to sleep. She knew last night would haunt her dreams. She didn't want to see the attacker in her dreams. But exhaustion slept over her. _Blair Waldorf isn't afraid of anything_, she thought to herself as sleep over took her.

Blair woke up several times that night. She felt like someone was watching her. But she knew she was just being paranoid. She knew she was strong enough to get through this. She felt a smile across her face when at last the sun woke her up and not waking up from her troublesome dreams. She knew tonight would be full of amusement. Tonight Dan and Nate was coming over to have dinner. She jumped out of bed to get everything ready for tonight.

Around seven o'clock the doorbell rang. Right on time. Serena went to let their guests in. Blair couldn't help but notice Dan and Nate's expression. It almost looked like fear. Blair smiled at the two boys, and she could tell by their exchange of looks, that yes these boys was scared out of their pants. Let the games begin.

After a few hours, the fear that once inhabited the boys' faces was gone. They were all laughing and joking with each other. "Who would of thought back in high school that golden boy Nate would actually be gay," Dan said laughing. Blair just smiled to Serena before she spoke up. "Nate being gay actually explains a lot." She looked at Nate's shocked face before continuing. "Come on Nate it would explain a lot. You take longer to get ready then most girls. And you have more product in your hair than Serena does." The whole table erupted into laughter. Blair continued, "So who all knows about this umm...relationship?" Nate spoke up first, "Only our family and close friends. They were shocked at first, but they have been supported. Eric's happy that there's another gay couple that he can double date with. Chuck has been the most supportive though. He helped us out a lot in the beginning when it was the toughest." With the mention of Chuck's name Serena stole a glance at Blair. She could tell Blair was now trying to force the smile on her face to stay there. Dan caught on to this and quickly changed the subject. They were now discussing Blair's success, and her foundation. "Blair I think you have done a wonderful thing. I'm proud of you. Who knew that the ice princess from high school would turn out this way," Nate commented. More laughter erupted. Dan glanced at the clock. "I didn't realized how late it's getting. We should really be getting home. Blair and Serena thank you for dinner tonight. We should do this again." Blair couldn't believe how much fun she actually had tonight. "Dan it was a pleasure. And I'll make sure we will stay in touch." The girls walked the guys to the door and gave everyone hugs, and made sure they had each other's numbers. As soon as the door shut, laughter irrupted again from Blair and Serena. "Serena who would of guessed that our ex boyfriends would end up gay and together and who all would be having dinner and laughing together?" "Yeah, we would of guessed. Come on B, let's go to bed." And with that the two girls headed off to bed bursting in laughter the whole way.


	6. Chapter 6

Blair woke up to the sound of someone banging on the front door. She glanced over to the clock on the night stand and saw it was 3 am. She looked next to her and saw Serena sleeping next to her. They had so much fun last night after Dan and Nate had left talking about memories and laughing. Blair listened for a minute and the noise was gone. Thinking that the noise was in her head she laid back down. As soon as her head hit the pillow, the banging was back and louder than before. She looked over to Serena who was still sleeping. Blair knew that if that noise haven't woken up her now, she was in too much of a deep sleep. Blair stepped out of bed and walked towards the living room. She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard a voice from the other side of the door call out her name. She looked around the room for a weapon. Her eyes fell upon a baseball bat across the room. Not caring why on earth Serena had it in the first place she grabbed it. "Blair open the door. I have to see you. Blair. Blair," was all Blair could hear over the banging. She was afraid to open the door. She was scared that it was the guy who attacked her the other night, and that he had tracked her down. _No it's not him. I would recognize his voice anywhere. But the voice is too familiar..._Blair thought as she stood with her hand on the door knob. _Just open the door. I'm a Waldorf, and Waldorfs aren't afraid of anything. _She opened the door with the bat in the air, and took one good swing at the man on the other side of the door.

Blair watched as the man stumbled to the floor with a bottle of scotch in his hand. Blair's eyes met with his, and she gasped. "Chuck?!" "You...hit..me..with..a bat.." The words stumbled out of his mouth. "It's 3 am Chuck. You scared me. Are you drunk Chuck?" "I needed to see you Blair. You wouldn't answer your phone. I had to see you Blair." Blair looked at Chuck still on the floor. She knew she couldn't leave him there. She helped him up and to the couch. She took the almost empty bottle of scotch from him, knowing that it was probably a brand new bottle that he opened that night and set it on the table. "Blair...," Chuck mumbled. Blair walked over to him and covered a blanket over him. She kissed the top of his head. "Goodnight Chuck." He was already passed out. She walked back to the room and crawled into bed.

"Blair Waldorf! Why is Chuck sleeping on my couch?!" Blair opened her eyes to see her best friend looking at her. Blair tried to pull the covers over her head, but Serena was too quick to pull the blanket off the bed. "You can't hide B. Now please explain to me why Chuck is out there." Blair gave her a weak smile and explained the events that occurred in the wee hours of the morning. When she was finished Serena gave her a big hug. "Oh B. Weren't you afraid? I would of never had the courage to open that door." "I know S. But what am I going to do now? Chuck is out there. I can't face him." "B I love you, but you have to stop running. You have been running from him for far too long now. You have to face him." Blair got up, changed into something descent and headed for the living room.

Chuck looked up at Blair as she walked out into the living room. Serena yelling at Blair at woke him up, and he was now sitting on the couch not sure of what he should do next. He kept his eyes on Blair as she walked towards him and sat on the other side of the couch. "Blair...." Chuck wasn't sure what to say to her. "Chuck would you care to explain last night to me? Have you lost your mind?" "I woke up the other day and you were gone Blair. I wanted to make sure you were ok. You wouldn't answer your phone. I needed to know if you were ok." "Yes Chuck, as you can see I'm fine. I don't see why you care so much." Their faces were now inches apart. Chuck couldn't help but touch Blair's face. With each touch, Blair's heart was breaking all over again. She pushed his hand away. "Don't Chuck. Please leave." "No Blair. I don't think you are ok." "And so what if I'm not? It's none of your business Chuck. Why do you care?" "Because I love you Blair." Blair sat there wide eyed. She couldn't handle this. She got up and without a glance back ran out of the apartment.

Serena walked out into the living room after she heard the door slam. She was hoping that it was Chuck leaving. As she looked at the figure sitting on the couch, she knew Chuck had sent Blair running, just like he always does. "What did you do to her Bass?" Chuck looked up and Serena couldn't help but see the sadness and heartbreak in his eyes. "I told her that I love her. And she ran." Serena walked over to Chuck and gave him a hug. "About time. She just needs time. Go home Chuck. Get some sleep. I'll talk with Blair." Serena knew why Blair had ran. Blair has been running from Chuck for the last eight years, and Serena was afraid that she would keep running from Blair for the rest of her life.

A few hours later Blair walked back into the apartment with coffee and bagels. "Where have you been B? I've been so worry about you." "I had to clear my head S." "Blair I know what Chuck told-" "Serena can we not talk about this? We both have an important meeting tomorrow morning, and we both need to prepare for it." With that Blair walked into the bedroom and came out with several folders and put them on the table. Serena just nodded and sat down.

A few days later Serena was worried about Blair. She avoided the subject of Chuck. She started throwing herself back into work. "Blair we are going out tonight." "No S-" "B I will not take no as an answer. You are going back to France in a few days. You have been working hard these last few days. You deserve it." Blair gave Serena a smile. "You always know just what I need."

The girls was sitting at the bar laughing. Serena could tell Blair was tipsy, which was part of her plan. . "Blair I know Chuck told you that he loves you. And I know you are still in love with him. Why do you keep on running?" "Serena I couldn't face it. Those words they scare me coming from him. I love him, but I'm scared to be with him. How do I know he won't break my heart again?" "I don't know B. You have to take a risk." "Bartender can I get another shot?" Blair called out. She knew what she had to do. And she knew she needed some liquid courage for this. Blair threw the shot back, and sat the shotglass down. "Serena....I have to..." Serena smiled, "Let me call a cab B."

Blair took a deep breath when she knocked on his door. She knew she had to face him. Chuck opened the door and stood there in surprise. "Chuck..." "Blair. You're drunk." "What your point Chuck? Aren't you going to invite me in?" Chuck turned around and led Blair in the living room. "Chuck I told you that I love you eight years ago. And I never stopped. It took you eight years to tell me those three words. And I'm afraid. I'm afraid you will just hurt me again. How do I know I can trust you?" Chuck walked towards Blair and touched her face. "I'm not Chuck Bass without you." With those words Blair's lips melted on Chuck's. Chuck picked Blair up and carried her to his room.


End file.
